


Protect him.

by perrythedeer



Category: Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, demigod powers, protective nugget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/perrythedeer
Kudos: 39





	Protect him.

"Can't you leave him alone?!" Why was he doing this? His fists were shaking, why was he breaking the loops? He knew this would mess something up, but he was sick of seeing him get chased down. "Just leave him alone! He didn't do anything to you! He's trying to help you!" He hoped someone would show up at the end of the day to bring Kidd out of the loops this time.

He didn't want to be stuck in these during highschool.

"Just leave him _alone!_ " he wasn't sure what happened, but his shout reverberated, knocking back the bully and sending the knife flying out of his hand to slam into a locker. The blonde boy blinked a few times, looking back at Kidd and staring at him.

And he slowly offered a hand "...Nicholas hopes you're alright..." he hums after a second, giving a little smile


End file.
